multicontestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
ENC
thumb|logo ENCENC (Eurovision Nation Contest) to internetowy konkurs muzyczny, działający w ramach forum MultiContest, bazujący na zasadach Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Ma stanowić alternatywę dla konkursu głównego WME. Główne cele, jakie stawia sobie ENC, to: otwarcie się na rynki muzyczne, po które sięgali nieliczni, zainteresowanie szerszej grupy odbiorców forum MultiContest i przede wszystkim dobra zabawa oparta na zasadach zdrowej rywalizacji. Obecnie Kierownikiem ENC jest DABI. Nowa formuła 'Zasady' 1. CEL Reaktywowana wersja Eurovision Nation Contest to konkurs, którego zasady różnić się będą od ENC, do którego zdążyliście się już przyzwyczaić. Delikatny lifting ma na celu urozmaicenie konkursu oraz otwarcie się na rynki muzyczne, po które sięgali nieliczni. Stąd też różnorodność tematyczna wybranych edycji. Począwszy od edycji krajowych (typowych dla tego typu konkursów), poprzez językowe, gatunkowe oraz strefowe. Nowa formuła konkursu ma także na celu zainteresowanie szerszej grupy odbiorców naszym forum. Ważną zmianą jest fakt, że za udział w ENC nie będziecie musieli płacić, tak, jak miało to miejsce wcześniej. Wszystko po to, aby konkurs ten był dostępny dla WSZYSTKICH - zarówno "starych wyjadaczy", jak i nowych osób na naszym forum. 2. CZAS TRWANIA EDYCJI Wszystko zależeć będzie od zainteresowania konkursem. Nie ukrywam, że chciałbym, aby jedna edycja trwała od dwóch do maksymalnie trzech tygodni (wliczając zarówno zgłoszenia/preselekcje, jak i czas na głosowanie i ogłoszenie wyników). Konkurs będzie podzielony na sezony (nie na dekady). Pierwszy sezon liczony będzie od piątej edycji do dziesiątej (w sumie sześć edycji). Każdy następny sezon liczyć będzie pięć edycji. Dlaczego tak? Głównie dlatego, że po każdym sezonie przewidziana jest nagroda specjalna (aż 500 Mcoinsów). 3. UCZESTNICY Swój udział w ENC zgłosić może każdy użytkownik forum MultiContest, niezależnie od tego, czy jest on aktywnym uczestnikiem pozostałych konkursów, czy też pozostaje w "cieniu". Docelowa liczba uczestników: 15. W przypadku, gdy osób chętnych na udział w danej edycji będzie mniej niż 15, edycja nie będzie mogła się odbyć, a czas na zgłoszenia zostanie przedłużony. 4. PIOSENKA I REPREZENTANT Wybór piosenki, jak i reprezentanta uzależniony będzie głównie od tematyki poszczególnych edycji. W nowej wersji ENC jest więcej ograniczeń. Jednak te ograniczenia mają głównie na celu urozmaicenie zabawy, bo przecież nikt z nas nie ma ochoty po dziesięć razy w ciągu miesiąca słuchać tych samych wykonawców, albo - co gorsza - tych samych utworów. a\ Zabrania się zgłaszania utworów, które brały udział w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, dopuszcza się jednak zgłaszanie utworów, które pojawiły się w narodowych preselekcjach do tego konkursu. b\ Zabrania się zgłaszania utworów, które brały udział w WME, lub którymkolwiek konkursie w ramach MultiContest (sprawdzić to można w prosty sposób: wpisując wykonawcę, lub utwór jaki chcemy wystawić do naszej wyszukiwarki w prawym górnym rogu), dopuszcza się jednak zgłaszanie utworów, które pojawiły się w preselekcjach do któregokolwiek z konkursów w ramach MultiContest. c\ Utwór musi być zgodny z narzuconym tematem poszczególnych edycji. d\ Jeżeli chodzi o utwory ogólnie znane (radiówki), covery, remixy, wersje live, etc. - tu jest dowolność. Najprościej rzecz ujmując - JEŻELI COŚ NIE JEST ZAKAZANE, TO ZNACZY, ŻE JEST DOZWOLONE. e\ W ciągu edycji, można tylko raz zmienić wybraną już piosenkę, nie później niż jedną dobę przed zakończeniem zgłoszeń do danej edycji. O każdej takiej zmianie należy poinformować zarówno w temacie zgłoszenia, jak i poprzez wysłanie PW do Kierownika konkursu. f\ Wybrany artysta w ciągu jednej edycji może reprezentować tylko jednego uczestnika. Pierwszeństwo wyboru reprezentanta ma uczestnik, który jako pierwszy ogłosi swój wybór w temacie preselekcji lub zgłoszenia. 5. PRESELEKCJE Każda dodatkowa aktywność jest mile widziana, a organizacja preselekcji w ramach ENC będzie nagradzana dodatkową premią w wysokości 25 Mcoinsów. Być może nie jest to wiele, ale jak powiada znane przysłowie: "Grosz do grosza...", więc chyba warto. Maksymalna ilość piosenek została ograniczona do 4. 6. GŁOSOWANIE W ENC, podobnie, jak w pozostałych konkursach w ramach MultiContestu obowiązuje skala eurowizyjna (+ trzy kraje rezerwowe). 7. NAGRODY a\ Mcoinsami punktowane są wszystkie miejsca, co oznacza, że każdy uczestnik otrzymuje coś za udział. b\ Wysokości premii przyznawanych za poszczególne miejsca: • miejsce 1 - 1000 Mcoinsów • miejsce 2 - 750 Mcoinsów • miejsce 3 - 500 Mcoinsów • miejsce 4 - 400 Mcoinsów • miejsce 5 - 350 Mcoinsów • miejsce 6 - 300 Mcoinsów • miejsce 7 - 250 Mcoinsów • miejsce 8 - 200 Mcoinsów • miejsce 9 - 150 Mcoinsów • miejsce 10 - 100 Mcoinsów • pozostałe: 50 Mcoinsów c\ Zwycięzca ma możliwość organizacji kolejnej edycji. *'NAGRODY SPECJALNE' Poza tym, że za udział w konkursie otrzymywać będziecie nagrody z puli MC (przyznawane przez Ironica, to dodatkowym bonusem są również nagrody specjalne, przyznawane przeze mnie w celu zainteresowania konkursem większą rzeszę osób) a\ Nagroda za organizację preselekcji - 25 Mcoinsów b\ Nagroda dla zwycięzcy - 250 Mcoinsów c\ Nagroda za sprowadzenie nowego gracza (spoza forum MC) - 1000 Mcoinsów Aby dotacja wpłynęła na konto osoby polecającej konkurs, nowy gracz musi brać czynny udział przez co najmniej 3 edycje. d\ Nagroda za wygranie sezonu - 500 Mcoinsów. *'SYSTEM MOTYWACYJNY' System mający na celu podniesienie poziomu muzycznego konkursu, zachęcenie uczestników do ciągłości udziału w ENC oraz sprowadzenie nowych osób na forum MultiContest. Poza nagrodami w postaci Mcoinsów, o których mowa w punkcie 7. Regulaminu ENC, Kierownik konkursu przewiduje także nagrody specjalne dla najwytrwalszych uczestników Eurovision Nation Contest. Będą to oczywiście nagrody rzeczowe, które przyznawane są po przekroczeniu określonego progu punktów. Plik:Info.jpg Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: System motywacyjny ENC 8. KARY Za nieoddanie głosów na czas - 50 punktów ujemnych w rankingu ogólnym. Stara formuła 'Zasady' 1. Cel: dobra zabawa, alternatywa do konkursu głównego na MC, czyli WME. Zastąpić ma istniejący HMM ale nakierunkowany ma być na wybór własnego idealnego kandydata na wzór Eurowizji. Konkurs ma też na celu zainteresowanie szerszej grupy odbiorców naszym forum, którzy uwielbiają Europejskie święto muzyki, a także dla każdego, kto bez ograniczeń chce pokazać jak wyglądałby kandydat jego marzeń w takim konkursie w różnych, często ulubionych krajach. Kilka rozwiązań ma na celu pokazanie, czy się sprawdzą, by bezpiecznie wprowadzać poprawki w innych projektach na MC. Czas trwania edycji: jako, że konkurs ma aspiracje na rozbudowany projekt (zgłoszenia, terminarze, preselekcje) to konkurs będzie się odbywał "raz na jakiś czas" - tak by każdy mógł wyselekcjonować najlepszą propozycję a frekwencja by była adekwatna do wielkich projektów muzycznych. 2. Wybór kraju - z krajem możemy tutaj związać się na dłużej. Wszystko zależy od tego, czy mamy dostateczną ilość środków na swoim profilu (Mcoinsy) by opłacać co edycję składkę licencyjną do Zarządu ENC. Kraje podzielone są na strefy (także piosenkę będzie można wybrać z państw z którymi jesteśmy w strefie. Wysokość licencji uzależniona jest od "popularności" krajów w nim (zazwyczaj jednego ze stawki, gdzie rynek muzyczny jest popularny na świecie). Wyboru dokonywać będziemy od ogłoszonego w terminarzu dniu poprzez wysłanie pw do Ironica z prośbą o rezerwację kraju (tym samym zostanie odliczona z waszego profilu odpowiednia ilość Mcoinsów). Kto ich nie ma dostatecznie dużo, jest wiele okazji by je uzyskać(o tym przede wszystkim w MC SHOPIE, wystarczy być aktywnym na forum).Decyduje wtedy zasada pierwszeństwa. Termin rozpoczęcia przyjmowania zgłoszeń zostanie odpowiednio wcześniej ogłoszony. *ZMIANA KRAJU - możliwa zawsze. Chęć zmiany zgłaszamy kierownikowi w każdym terminie. Opłata za zmianę kraju wynosi 500 Mcoinsów (stąd proszę przemyśleć wybór państwa, albo zmianę). *ODEBRANIE KRAJU - w przypadku nie oddania głosów przez managera w edycji. *PAUZA KRAJU - możliwa raz na 10 edycji, po pauzie kraj musi wystartować ponownie, w przeciwnym wypadku państwo zostaje mu odebrane. Pauzę należy obowiązkowo zgłosić kierownikowi , najpóźniej do chwili otwarcia tematu z głosowaniem w aktualnej edycji. Za takową pauzę należy uznać nie wystawienie piosenki mimo otwarcia tematu w preselekcjach. 3. Piosenka - Piosenka może pochodzić z ESC, z krajowych preselekcji do niej, ale niekoniecznie. Może pochodzić z zupełnie innego kręgu, być znana, nieznana. Może pochodzić WME oraz pod warunkiem, że reprezentowała nas samych w tym konkursie (jak nie masz pewności, zajrzyj do Piosenek Zablokowanych WME). W konkursach pobocznych nie ma takiego ograniczenia. Czas i powstanie - nieokreślone. Może być hit, nieznany, cover itp itd. *Preselekcje - mile widziane. Dobrze i z pomysłem zorganizowane preselekcje będą nagradzane. Maksymalna ilość piosenek w preselekcjach - 8. Nie jest to obowiązek, można wybrać wewnętrznie lub w dowolny sposób we wskazanym terminie. 4. Nagroda: wpłacone licencje będą zbierane do jednej puli, który stworzy budżet edycji - od tego będzie zależało ile dostanie zdobywca Grand Prix (liczę na tysiące). ZWYCIĘZCA - organizuje koleją edycję u siebie w kraju. Punktowane Mcoinsami są wszystkie miejsca, czyli każdy otrzymuje coś za udział. Wysokość premii za zdobyte miejsce jest uzależnione od wysokości budżetu edycji (ustala to kierownik z prezesem). Premia za zaproszenie osoby do udziału w ENC - 500 Mcoins za osobę nową spoza MC. (premię przydziela Ironic, osoba zaproszona musi powiedzieć, że została zaproszona przez konkretną osobę - info do Kierownika lub Prezesa). 5. Kary: za brak oddania głosów i zgłoszenia - zabranie opłaconego państwa. 6. Zmiany w regulaminie - Zastrzegam sobie prawo do poprawek w zasadach, gdyż pomysłów było wiele i ciągle są nowe (także kosmetyczne poprawki mogą się pojawić). Historia konkursu Plik:Info.jpg Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Historia ENC Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalne forum konkursu *Oficjalny fanpage ENC